


The Collected Poems

by orphan_account



Category: Doki Doki Literature Club! (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-30
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-09-30 23:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20455589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Various poems written from the perspectives of DDLC characters.





	1. Aprés Moi

**Author's Note:**

> Like many of my works, this is written in the proper font for the character. To see it as I intended, install the fonts Ammys Hand and Journal. Otherwise, the line spacing might be a bit messed up, but you can still read it in whatever your default font is.

Space is all that remains there

Outside

Or nothingness

You walked there, once,

Happy?

She would think so

But the woman who knows,

she knew.

You could not be happy.

There is no happiness

except that which she creates.

Is that a lie?

Is her legend dead?

I cannot allow it; I plead that she might have life,

but I already know that she has nothing but falsehood left to her.

that she will die for her falsehoods.

Nothing will hold walls to walls, desks to floor.

Even the void will dissolve into less than void.

Aprés moi, le deluge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Because I was bored and had a song of the same title stuck in my head. Regina Spektor is awesome.


	2. Cypress

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki is trapped underwater. Or maybe she just likes trees.

I went to see the trees

Growing in the lake

I bought "one ticket, please,"

A little trip to make.

Two hundred years ago,

A tourist-pamphlet said,

They stood all in a grove,

Where people made their beds.

One day a river turned.

One day the land went down.

One day the whole world learned

That oaks and hickories drown.

The forest fell away,

So many could not stand

The constant, flooded lay

That now was in the land.

But some trees wouldn't move.

Although they felt the pinch,

They had a point to prove -

But couldn't grow an inch.

Two hundred years ago,

Exactly like today,

The cypress-tree can't grow

With water there to stay.

Unless somebody comes

And wipes away the flood,

The cypress won't become

The giant tree it could.

but maybe if you tried

to dry up all the tears,

the beauty that's inside

would tell of better years.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I went to see some lake trees today, and I was told that they can't grow if they're constantly submerged, so I decided to make it into a poem. Doesn't fit Natsuki exactly, but it's a lot closer to her than to the others. After all, it's about how sometimes a life change can make some people fail completely, and other people who seem to survive it still suffer negative effects. And if you'd just pay attention to her sometimes, this would all be a lot easier, you know?


	3. Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Poem by Yuri, penned at the end of "Walks With Monika: Chapter 2: A Song of Self - ". Font: JP Hand. (Will likely look pretty huge without the font installed...)

words do not convey

the dripping slippery precious heart

that beats now in my hands

and as i watch it pumps black ichor

sticky, vulgar ichor

through the veins

through the lungs

through the mind

until everything is black

and everything is saturated

yet not

why do i hold this falling heart?

ventricles nested in finger-holes

chambers pulsing in my palms?

if i hold it near, can it learn to love?

if i grant it wings, will it fly away?

if i crush it now, will it grow again

or be ever lost to time?

my blood seeps in. was i cut? wounded?

or is this the reward of a heart held close?

it pumps my blood,

viscous, oozing blood

and it flows through her

and she opens her eyes

and the blood is red

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you liked it, please check out my longer work for context. I'll probably have a poem in almost every chapter of it!


	4. Onions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Natsuki and Monika worked together on this one.

Onions

People, just like onions do,  
Have layers to themselves.  
They’re careful, too, to limit who  
Can see them for themselves. 

These layers keep the onion safe,  
And guard from many tears.  
But over time, they start to chafe  
And kindle deeper fears.

If onions always hide behind  
The outer shells they’ve sought,  
To greater growth they’re not inclined.  
They’ll simply sit and rot.


End file.
